


Leo's Nightmare

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: Mature Content filter on here for the F-Bomb and very gory deaths. Like, if you're squeamish, don't read this. Hope you all like, and I love feedback! <3





	Leo's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Content filter on here for the F-Bomb and very gory deaths. Like, if you're squeamish, don't read this. Hope you all like, and I love feedback! <3

Rated M for gore and language

2k3'verse

"Night, guys!" Leo exclaimed as he went into his room, yawning. They'd just gotten back from the Volpehart building, and they were all a bit jumpy. Leo himself wasn't happy about that creature nearly getting him, but he'd brushed it off. He flopped on his bed, barely putting the covers on before he was pulled into sleep.

_Leo was surprised to see he was back in the Volpehart building, by himself. How had he gotten here? He looked around and shuddered when he saw all the pods._

_He rubbed his head confusedly as he tried to remember how he'd gotten here. He remembered leaving, but nothing else._

_Suddenly, a familiar cackle rang throughout the dark cave, and he gasped as another consciousness entered his own._

_No, no, not again!_

_He got on one knee and grabbed his head with both hands. "No! Not this time!"_

_The creature appeared, chuckling madly. "You cannot escape me, turtle! No one can escape me!"_

_Leo's eyes closed tightly and his hands clenched in an attempt to block out the creature. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." he tried._

_The creature's hypnotic eye appeared in the blackness that was his eyelids, and he opened his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "Please," he begged, "just leave me alone..."_

_"You will never win against my will, Leonardo!" the creature exclaimed. Leo closed his eyes once more, but when they opened, they were glowing a familiar red. He chuckled and stood up, looking up at the creature. He bowed deeply. "I await my orders, master," he said with a smirk._

_FLASH_

_Leo arrived home, eyes still red, and his brothers all were greeting him with concerned questions. He smirked. All of the soon-to-be-victims in one place. Perfect. He kicked the one in front of him, Raphael, in the stomach as hard as he could, causing the red-clad turtle to be sent about 10 feet backwards. More questions, this time louder._

_Idiots._

_They had no idea._

_He split kicked the next two, sending the hyper one into the couch and the smart one into a wall. He attacked the little one first. He was weak, not even much of a challenge._

_The orange-banded turtle took a few steps back, not wanting to fight the red-eyed turtle before him. "C'mon, Leo. You know you don't wanna do this..." the hyper idiot said shakily, backing away more._

_"Oh, but I do," the blue-clad mutant said with a sadistic smile._

_"Leo! This isn't you!"_

_"Yes, it is!" Leonardo yelled, swiping at the prankster with his katana. The latter gasped as it directly hit his jugular in a fatal spot. Leonardo watched on with a sadistic smirk as Michelangelo fell on his knees, and then onto his plastron, no longer breathing._

_"MICHELANGELO!" a familiar voice screamed, rapidly approaching. Leo sidestepped out of the way of a bō staff, smirking at the smart turtle's rage-filled face._

_"Oh," Leonardo mocked. "Did I hit a nerve there?" he chuckled, sidestepping all of the purple-clad turtle's rage-filled attacks as he sheathed his katana._

_"Nerve?! You fucking killed Mikey!"_

_"Tsk, tsk, Donatello. You'd better wash your mouth," Leo smirked wider. "Or better yet, how about I just cut out your tongue, hm?"_

_"RAAAAHHH!!!!!" the smart mutant screamed at him, sending his bō staff directly into Leo's stomach._

_Leo barely grunted. "That might leave a mark."_

_"Huh?!" the genius demanded, swing at Leo's head this time. Leo grabbed the staff and yanked it out of the coffee-drinker's hands._

_"I'm not one for idle threats, Donatello," he said indifferently. Don backed away, frightened. Leo's hand reached out and grabbed the genius's throat, pulling him closer. He grabbed his tongue with the same hand, keeping a firm grip on it, and used his other hand to grab his katana. With a quick slice, Donatello's tongue was on the floor, and Don was writhing on the floor, trying to stem the bleeding. But Leonardo just watched as he bled out._

_Leo walked towards the hothead, who was recovering from the kick. "Leonardo, what da hell is wrong wit' ya?!"_

_"Nothing is wrong with me, Raphael. On the contrary, I am feeling perfect," Leo retorted as he took out his other katana._

_"Yer not Leo!" Raphael suddenly exclaimed. "Yer dat... creatcha! Tha' Volpehart t'ing!"_

_"It is your brother's body, is it not? He is responsible for all of this," Leonardo said, inspecting his hand boredly._

_"No, 'e ain't! I dunno if ya c'n hear meh, bro, but if ya can, ya c'n fight dis! Yer stronga dan dat t'ing!" Raphael exclaimed._

_Leonardo chuckled once more. "That's amusing, Raphael. Now, let us get down to business," he said, putting his katanas in a defensive position. "Maybe you'll present more of a challenge than those idiots back there."_

_Raphael growled, charging at his brother. Leonardo blocked the sai with his katana and kicked his younger in the stomach again. Raphael grunted and roundhoused his brother with efficiency and grace that he put his anger into. Leo smirked. "That's a new one. Controlled anger? I guess this turtle's lectures are rubbing off a bit."_

_Raph yelled a battle cry and side-kicked his brother's body a few feet away. Leonardo landed on his hands and walked calmly to Raphael, who was breathing hard. "Y'know, I could spare you," the red-eyed turtle said as his arm transformed into four tentacles sticking out of his shoulder, "or I could kill you. I like the latter better, and I'm sure your brother does, too."_

_Raphael's breathing calmed a bit. Leonardo, without any sort of warning, lashed out, grabbing the red-clad turtle's throat and squeezing tightly. "Oh, Raphael, you have no idea how much your brother will love this."_

_With a burst of strength, he snapped Raphael's neck. Raphael immediately went limp, his head hanging at an unusual angle. Leo chuckled sadistically._

"NO!" Leo screamed, shooting up from his bed, covered in sweat and tears. He looked around at his room in brief confusion, glancing at his clock. 3:06. He'd only been out for about 2 hours.

No, no, no, that creature still had him... He couldn't let it hurt his family.

No matter what.

With that last thought, Leo went back into a fitful sleep, intending on sleeping in and staying away from his brothers as much as possible.

Because if that was what it took for his to protect them, then so be it.  



End file.
